1. Field
Example embodiments relate to inverters and logic devices, and more particularly, to inverters including two-dimensional materials, methods of manufacturing the same, and/or logic devices including the inverters.
2. Description of the Related Art
A two-dimensional (2D) material is a single-layer or half-layer solid material in which atoms form a desired, predetermined or given crystal structure. The most well-known example of a 2D material is graphene. Graphene is a single-layer (single atomic layer) structure in which carbon atoms form a hexagonal structure. Graphene may have a band structure that is symmetrical around the Dirac point, and the effective mass of a charge at the Dirac point is very small. Therefore, graphene may have a charge mobility that is at least 10 times or higher (may be even 1000 times or higher) than a charge mobility of silicon (Si). Furthermore, graphene may have a very high Fermi velocity (VF). Therefore, the graphene has drawn attention as a next-generation material that may overcome limits of materials in the related art.
Other than research on graphene, various 2D materials having insulation properties or semiconductor properties are being researched and developed. Recently, a vertical logic device employing a 2D material such as BSCO ((Ba,Sr)CuO4) have been suggested. However, in the vertical logic device employing a 2D material like BSCO, it is difficult to obtain sufficiently large field effect in a vertical direction, and thus gain is low. Furthermore, it is not easy to manufacture such a vertical logic device. Meanwhile, in the case of a logic device employing silicon (Si), lithography and ion implantation processes are required. Furthermore, since there is no technique for depositing silicon (crystalline silicon) onto a 2D material, a monocrystalline silicon substrate may be used to manufacture the logic device.